Description: (provided by the applicant) The Data Management Core (DMC) will provide data collection and data management services to all IDS projects, the Dissemination project and to pilot projects and research projects undertaken as part of OAIC junior faculty career development awards (CDAs). The DMC will also provide support to the Schnelle IS - assisting in production of data collection materials and setting up data management systems in Year 01 and providing data management support in Year 05 for final cleaning and documentation of master analysis database in preparation for data analyses. Data collection and data management services available through the DMC will include consulting and advising investigators on data collection tools, developing and maintaining tracking systems to monitor subject recruitment and scheduling of data collection activity, data entry, verification, and data cleaning services, and providing data documentation for all project databases. In this way, the DMC will serve as a centralized resource for all OAIC researchers, providing expertise and consulting in study design and data collection, as well as actually organizing and maintaining databases for the various studies. End products from the DMC will be documented databases provided to each research project for use in planned analyses. In collaboration with the Cost/Effectiveness Core (CEC) staff, the DMC will also be available to provide consulting on initial descriptive and statistical analyses of study data with investigators referred to the CEC for higher level statistical consulting. The DMC will also contribute to the overall OAIC goal of training junior faculty by collaborating with the RDC to provide assistance and training to career development awardees (CDA's) and other junior faculty in study design, data management and basic descriptive analysis techniques. Thus, the DMC is designed to provide support for the full spectrum of activities needed for the successful design and execution of research supported by the UCLA OAIC.